highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Neverwinter Academy
The Neverwinter Academy is a large school for adventurers located in the Beggar's Nest district of Neverwinter. With the onset of the Wailing Death, Lady Aribeth de Tylmarande put out a call for heroes, and students flocked into the Neverwinter Academy. The people of Neverwinter hoped that their champion would be discovered within its halls. Their hopes were not without merit, the adventurer who would become the Hero of Neverwinter studied in the Neverwinter Academy. He excelled and seemed to be far superior to his classmates. During his studies, four Waterdhavian Creatures were brought to the Academy and hidden until they could be used to cure the Wailing Death. When the Hero of Neverwinter underwent graduation, the Academy fell under attack. The Mysterious Mage and a horde of Weak Goblins and Tough Goblins and a few Weak Skeletons invaded the school and slaughtered nearly everyone within it. The fate of the Neverwinter Academy after this event is currently uncertain. Areas *The Graduation Chamber - this large chamber contains a Divining Pool and is where the senior students undergo their graduation ceremony. *The Senior Barracks - students nearly ready for graduation were granted a special barracks. Presumably this barracks was more private and more comfortable than the residences of other students. *Training Halls - this area of the academy is where students undergo the majority of their training. **Academy Store - a store for students of the Neverwinter Academy. **The Library - a room full of books both of training, legends, and other information important to adventurers. **The Menagerie - a small zoo containing dangerous creatures for the students of the Academy to study. **The Combat Room - a large room with combat dummies and targets to train students in melee and ranged combat. They also practiced executing tactics in this room. **The Spell Chamber - a large, book-filled room where wizards and sorcerers practiced and learned the arcane arts. **The Temple - a room where druids and clerics learned to practice their healing magic. **The Dungeon - a dark room where the more clandestine arts are learned and practiced by bards and rogues. Students and Staff Faculty *Berna - instructor who taught students to keep records of their travels, and operated the Academy's library. She was killed in the attack on the Academy. *Bruno - Ketta's assistant. *Dendy - instructor who helped students learn to wield melee weapons. He was killed in the attack. *Elwynyd - instructor of the clerical arts, he taught students healing magic and other holy spells. He was killed in the attack. *Ferdinand - an instructor who managed the Academy's menagerie. He was killed in the attack. *Geldar - an instructor at the Neverwinter Academy, he managed to survive the attack. *Herban - an instructor at the Neverwinter Academy, he taught students to better understand tactics. He was slain in the attack. *Hewwet - an instructor who teaches ranged combat the Neverwinter Academy. He was slain in the attack. *Jaroo - an instructor of the arcane arts at the Neverwinter Academy, he taught students to cast mystical spells. He was slain in the attack. *Ketta - an instructor of espionage at the Neverwinter Academy, she taught students to spy undetected. She was slain in the attack. *Olgerd - the quartermaster of the Neverwinter Academy, he was slain in the attack. Students *Ansel - a student of the clerical arts, killed in the attack. *Bim - a senior student, not yet ready to graduate. He was killed in the attack. *Chandra - a student of the arcane arts, killed in the attack. *Deelin - a graduating student of the Neverwinter Academy. *Erdan - a student of combat at the Neverwinter Academy, slain in the attack. *Fonlim - a graduating student of the Neverwinter Academy. *Gilbert - a student of the Neverwinter Academy, killed in the attack. *Kiki - a graduating student of the Neverwinter Academy. *Meiron - a graduating student of the Neverwinter Academy. *Naiad - a graduating student of the Neverwinter Academy. *Pavel - a senior student of the Neverwinter Academy, he helped the Hero of Neverwinter during the attack and decided afterwards that he was not cut out to be an adventurer after all. *Rezron - a graduating senior of the Neverwinter Academy. *Shade - a student of espionage, killed in the attack. *Silk - a student of espionage, killed in the attack. *Tabitha - a student of the clerical arts, she was killed in the attack. *Zarn - a graduating senior of the Neverwinter Academy. *Zedir - a student of the arcane who was killed in the attack. Real World The Neverwinter Academy is the setting for the Prologue of Neverwinter Nights. Category:Beggar's Nest Neverwinter Academy